


Alchemilla Mollis (comforting love)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Woah, sweetheart.” Steve lunged forward as Tony’s sudden movement nearly pushed him off the bed and grabbed his other arm. Tony’s breath was coming in short, sharp pants and Steve bent to try and catch his gaze. “Hey, you’re back. It’s alright, you’re safe; I’ve got you.”





	Alchemilla Mollis (comforting love)

Steve woke to the bed moving and low, panicked-sounding grumbles coming from the other side of it. Blinking awake and straining to hear what was going on, it didn’t take long for Steve to associate the noises with his partner.

“Hey, hey,” he said, shooting up in bed and desperately fighting the tendrils of sleep that tried to pull him back into unconsciousness. “You’re okay. Hey, Tony. It’s alright.”

With one arm on the mattress to support his weight, Steve reached a hand out to the far side of the bed. When his fingers made contact with Tony’s back, the man gave an almost violent flinch, his body jumping even further away from Steve.

As he withdrew his hand sharply, Steve blew out a long breath, heart sinking. Tony hadn’t had a bad nightmare for a while, not one that took him so deep that he didn’t respond to Steve’s attempts to wake him.

Brushing a little bit of sleep from his eyes, Steve settled back on his side of the bed again. He tried to think about things that had happened to them recently, any breaks in routine that might have contributed to Tony’s sudden nightmare. There was nothing that sprung to his mind immediately, but he knew that the subconscious couldn’t always be predicted.

“JARVIS?” Steve kept his voice quiet as he called out for the AI, trying not to disturb Tony and startle him even more.

“Yes, Captain?”

Steve needn’t have bothered dropping his voice as Tony didn’t make any sign of being disturbed by the noise. Keeping his eyes on Tony, gaze raking over every part of his thrashing body, Steve spoke again. “Can you turn the lights on at 20% and get the stats of the day ready please?”

“Already prepared, Captain.”

“Thank you.” Steve blinked again, squinting a little as the lights rose and sent a glow through the room. It was both a good thing and a bad to have the lights lifted; Steve could see how close Tony was to the edge of the bed and rationally knew that having the lights on would coax him back into the land of the living, but the raised light also meant that Steve could see the way that Tony’s face was screwed up in fear, could see the pain etched deeply in his expression.

“Hey.” Steve shuffled over to Tony, close enough that his body would register somewhere in Tony’s mind but not so close to touch and freak him out. “Hey, sunshine.”

Tony froze for a second before he shook his head and cried out.

“Alright, Tony. It’s time to come back to me. I’m here, okay? You’re alright. They can’t get you anymore, can’t hurt you.”

Tony’s arm shot out as though fighting an invisible demon and Steve reared back quickly to avoid being hit.

“Hey, hey.” Steve let out another quick breath and reached forward. Though Tony flinched, Steve flattened his hand over Tony’s forearm and held tight. “Tony, come on, sweetheart. Wake up. Wake up for me.”

Trying to keep the rest of his body perfectly still, Steve squeezed his fingers a few times, starting a rhythm that he hoped would penetrate Tony’s nightmare. Soon, Tony’s head slowed its manic movements and, just as Steve was about to speak again, he shot up with a desperate cry.

“Woah, sweetheart.” Steve lunged forward as Tony’s sudden movement nearly pushed him off the bed and grabbed his other arm. Tony’s breath was coming in short, sharp pants and Steve bent to try and catch his gaze. “Hey, you’re back. It’s alright, you’re safe; I’ve got you.”

“Fuck.” Tony let out a harsh breath, his hands shaking even as they grabbed Steve’s sleep shirt.

“Oh, Tony.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer, resting his forehead against Tony’s temple. “Shit, you scared me. It’s alright. I’m here, you’re here. Are you okay?”

Rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s arm, Steve felt his own arms start to shake.

“Where am I?”

“New York. Our bedroom.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s skin and slid his hand up to cup his head. “JARVIS?”

“You’re in New York, Sir. It’s 5.32 am and it is 61.4 degrees outside. You are in your bedroom with Captain Rogers, and all is well. There is no threat of danger to you or the tower.”

“Well. That’s good.”

Steve snorted a small and shaky laugh. “It is. Very.” There was a short pause, the room filled only with Tony’s heavy breathing and the rustling of material. “Are you?”

There was another moment of silence before Tony let his shoulders fall, turning his head to bury himself in Steve’s neck. “I will be. Are you going for a run?”

“Not this morning.” Steve squeezed Tony a little tighter and started to rub soothing circles on his thigh. “I think I’ll stay here for a little bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have tumblr](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
